Pertaining to the Child
by Eoran Rivalis
Summary: A small girl suddenly appears on the bridge. Spock accepts temporary guardianship until they can determine how she arrived and how to return her to her own time. Spock learns a lesson in parenthood, and the child learns valuable lessons in return.
1. Appearance

"How's your knee, Jim?" McCoy asked with a grin. James T. Kirk glared at the doctor and massaged his still sore knee, contemplating the now sleeping bundle that had literally been dropped on their doorstep.

It had been a relatively low impact day on board. There had been no new assignments from Star Fleet, and they weren't due back for at least two more weeks. They were simply told to "wander", as it were. It was like being on board a schooner without a breeze. They just drifted. Everyone on the bridge seemed lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light burst in front of the com screen. Shielding his eyes from the glare, Kirk could just make out a small figure appearing on the floor. Then he heard the crying. At last the light dimmed and Kirk's eyes adjusted. He and the crew gaped at the small girl crumpled upon the floor of the bridge, wailing. Without a moment's hesitation, Kirk switched on the com link.

"Bones, get up the bridge, now! We've got a situation." McCoy barely had time to utter half a word before Kirk switched it off again. He rose out of his chair and slowly made his way towards the child.

The rest of the bridge crew was still staring at the screaming child on the floor. Kirk began to approach her slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"It's all right. You're all right." Kirk spoke softly.

The girl's wailing grew louder, "No! I want my daddy! I want my mommy! No! Go away! Leave me alone!" She curled up tighter on the floor. Kirk neared her, slowly kneeling down.

"It's okay. I promise we'll find your mommy and daddy. Please don't cry." His words came out in a soft coo. Spock raised his brow at Kirk's curious change of speech. Kirk reached out his arms to lift up the child, when the bridge doors flew open and Dr. McCoy burst through, out of breath and alert, carrying a large black bag.

"What in God's name is going on? You give me some damn vague emergency call and not enough information! I had to pack nearly the whole damn sickbay up so I'd have whatever I'd need!"

McCoy's expletive laced outburst distracted Kirk long enough for the child to kick out and slam her foot into his left knee. Kirk toppled over onto the floor, clutching his injured limb and grumbling under his breath.

The girl leapt up and tore towards the open turbo lift doors. Before she knew it, Spock had reached out and grabbed her about the waist, halting her escape. She cried out in fury and panic and began to writhe, trying to get out of the strong Vulcan's grasp. It was no use. McCoy approached the two with wide eyes, still rather dazed at what had just occurred in the last minute. Kirk stood, grasping his hurt knew gingerly. He limped over to McCoy and Spock.

"Jim, where'd this little she-devil come from?" He had to shout to be heard over the child's flood of outraged words.

"Let me go! Put me down, now! I'll tell my daddy! He'll lock you up! Put me down you bad, stupid, mean, nasty, smelly...!"

McCoy looked at Kirk, eyebrows raised, a slight grin playing on his face. "Got a mouth on her, doesn't she? Spock, can you haul this little imp down to sickbay, or should I go get a cage?" Spock tightened his grip, taking care not to harm the child in the process.

"Proceed, Doctor." McCoy looked over at Kirk again, who was wincing.

"You come on, too, Jim. We'll look at that knee." He smirked as he said it, causing Kirk to glare irritably at his friend.

"Just look after the girl, Bones," following anyway.


	2. Accepting Responsibility

"I don't want a shot! Don't give me shot! Go 'way! NOOO!" McCoy had reached the end of his rope. The girl wouldn't sit still long enough for even a perfunctory examination. He had been kicked in the chest at least three times, bitten once, and smacked on the face. He was beginning to wish he could recant the Hippocratic Oath.

"You don't need a shot! Just sit still for one minute, would you? Just….no, don't touch that! Just…oh I give up!" He threw his tri-corder down and stalked away.

"Not that easy, is it, Bones?" Kirk shot at the irate doctor. He was at the other end of the room, having his knee looked over by Nurse Chapel.

"Oh, shut up, Jim. Spock, would _you_ mind holding her still so I can look her over?" Spock had been observing from the doorway. His eyebrow shot up again at the exasperation his two colleagues were showing over this child. He was also interested about the girl's behavior. He'd never had any sort of close contact with human children. He was rather perplexed by her erratic behavior. Vulcan children tended to behave like smaller versions of Vulcan adults. Spock had undoubtedly never witnessed a tantrum before. He walked to the child's bio-bed. Seeing him approach, she shrieked and zipped under the table.

"Ah great, Spock, you scared her." McCoy sighed, fed up and exhausted. Spock disregarded him and bent down. He reached underneath, found a leg, and hauled her out in one swift motion. The noise was deafening. Spock sat down on the nearest chair with the child in his lap. He slowly placed the fingers of his right hand onto the proper sensory areas of the girl's left cheek. The crying ceased immediately. Kirk, McCoy, and Nurse Chapel fell silent as they watched this Vulcan practice. Spock's delicate fingers slowly probed the child's tiny face, and at length he began to speak in a trance-like voice.

"Natalie Beaumont….six Earth years of age…resides in Jefferson, SC…father is one James Beaumont, manufacturer…mother is one Lauren Beaumont, real estate agent…year of last remembrance, 1990." McCoy and Kirk shot surprised glances at each other. Suddenly, Natalie began to wail again in earnest, her body going limp. Spock ceased the meld immediately and caught her before she fell to the floor. McCoy rushed forward as Spock placed her on the bio-bed.

"Good Lord, her pulse and blood pressure have shot up! What'd that thing do to her, Spock?" Spock thought for a moment before replying.

"It cannot be determined fully without research, but it seems that a mind-meld with a human greatly affects the metabolic structure and respiratory system. As the child is so young, the meld may have had a more dramatic affect than if she had been a full adult." The child began to stir, and McCoy quickly injected her with a stabilizing unit. Her vitals shot back within normal range.

"Well, the question now is what do we do with her?" Kirk said at length. "We don't know how she arrived here, if she truly is from the late 20th century."

"She truly is, Captain. Her memories and facts finalize the truth of her time period."

"Yes, thank you, Spock. But we don't know if she'll be able to provide an adequate description of what she was doing just before arriving here. We can't let you meld with her again, as it seems to dramatically affect her health. And where will she sleep? What will she do onboard?"

"Wait…wait a minute. Why does she have to stay on the ship? Why can't we just drop her off at the nearest Star Fleet port?" McCoy interjected.

"Bones, we can't just deposit her somewhere. If she arrived here, then there must be a reason. The only way to get her back to her own time may be from this ship. She stays here….but where?"

"Well, she's not staying on sickbay. That's for damn sure. I'm no baby-sitter and I'm not cleaning up spilt chemicals and broken glass in her wake." McCoy pushed his point home by taking a firm seat next to the bio-bed and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kirk looked at his friend, rather surprised. "Why Bones, I thought you liked children?"

"I like sweet kids, Jim. It's the brats I can't handle. You may not have noticed it, during our years together, but I have a bit of a temper. Comes from my father." Kirk grinned at the doctor.

"Okay, well, maybe Yeoman Ra…"

"I will take responsibility for the child." Spock interrupted, unusually. Kirk and McCoy looked at Spock, stunned.

"You, Spock? But why?"

"Captain, I feel it is my obligation to tend to the child's safety while aboard the ship, since it was I who unintentionally endangered her life moments ago. I would like to accept the role as her guardian and teacher."

"Well I'll be. Spock's going to be a daddy. How 'bout that?" McCoy quirked.

"I am not going to be her father, Doctor. I will merely take on the role as her temporary guardian. Perhaps I can establish a new means of retrieving the information needed to determine the means of her arrival. Captain, is this acceptable?"

Kirk looked at Spock closely, and decided that if nothing else, this would be more than interesting.

"Okay, Spock. You are granted guardianship over the girl. Your duties can be lessened, if it's more convenient."

"No, Captain. I will still attend to my regular post rotation. I will, however, need to obtain some furnishings for the child: a small bed, some clothing, and any other essentials that a human child requires.

"Jim, I can just see it. Spock sitting on the floor playing tea party and dress-up! Will wonders never cease." Spock ignored the doctor's remark and looked at the now sleeping child. She suddenly gave a large yawn, rubbing her eyes with her chubby fist before rolling over and cuddling her pillow.

"This will prove…interesting."


	3. Tell me a Story

Natalie was released from sickbay after she awoke and reluctantly sat for a few more tests. McCoy suspected she was still a bit drained from the mind meld, but he was grateful he could examine the child without the possibility of losing his temper, or a limb.

"All right, milady. You are free to go." Natalie squealed for joy and leapt off of the table. She ran around the room in a burst of energy, singing, "I'm free, I'm free, oh yes sir ree! I'm fre-ee-ee-ee-eee!" McCoy watched with amusement.

"Think you'll be able to keep up with that all day?" Spock observed the child for a moment.

"Yes, doctor. Her energy will eventually diminish. It is natural for a child to have excess energy stores. I am not troubled about my capability to "keep up with her", as you put it."

McCoy snorted. "Okay, my Vulcan friend. Just keep this in mind: Children have a tendency to wrap people around their little fingers, in a manner of speaking. Get my drift?"

Spock shook his head. "I am afraid I am unfamiliar with that particular aphorism."

McCoy sighed. "It means, Spock, that this little girl might try to manipulate you to get what she wants. So watch it, okay?"

"I am not as susceptible to manipulation as others, doctor. There will be no problem. Natalie, come here please." Natalie ran around a few more circles before hopping over to Spock.

"Natalie, while you are here I shall care for you and be your teacher. Is that acceptable to you?" The child stood still for a moment, staring at Spock.

"You look different from me. Why?"

"I am not of your race. I am a Vulcan."

"What's a "Vulcan"?"

"We shall situate you in my quarters, first, and then I shall answer any question you may have."

McCoy gave the parting duo a sympathetic glance, muttering under his breath.

"He's in for it now. He just gave a kid unlimited questioning ability. He'll never shut her up." He smiled at the thought and cheerfully went back to work.

Spock and Natalie stepped out of sick bay and into the hall. Spock offered his hand, which Natalie promptly refused.

"I'm no baby! I won't get lost!" Spock noted that her Southern accent grew more pronounced when she was especially emotional.

"Very well, stay near me." The two started off down the hall. Natalie gaped at her new surroundings. So many people, and dressed so strangely. Panels on the walls with flashing buttons and odd noises.

"Where are we?"

"We are on a space ship called the Enterprise. We don't know how you arrived here, but we will use all of our capabilities to send you back to your home."

Natalie looked up at Spock. "You talk funny, too." Spock looked down at Natalie.

"That is the manner in which I speak. To me, you have an unusual dialect. It is what makes us distinctive." Natalie didn't say anything for a while. They reached the turbo-lift and entered.

"Ooh! I want to push the button! Let me push the button!" She searched for the "elevator buttons" and was confused when she found none.

"There are no buttons. You simply hold on to this bar and tell the computer which floor you wish to go to. Observe: Deck " The turbolift started and Natalie gaped.

"Wow! We don't have any of these at home! Cool!" The doors opened again and they exited into the next corridor. They reached the door to Spock's room and the doors swooshed open. Natalie made a sprint into the room, looking at everything as fast as she could.

Spock watched her with interest. She left nothing untouched, unviewed, un-commented upon. He did not try to restrain her curiosity and simply let her wander her new surroundings for a while. At length, she stopped running about and came back to where Spock was standing.

"Is this your room? Do you live here? Where do I sleep?"

"Very well, we shall answer your questions now. But first, you should try and ask just one question at a time."

"Why?"

"It is difficult for another person to focus open multiple questions posed to them at once. It is more logical to ask one question at a time, and receive one answer at a time."

"Why?"

"Natalie, ask me another question this time."

"Why are your ears pointy?"

"They are a characteristic of my race. I mentioned in sickbay that I was a Vulcan." Observing her confused features, Spock elaborated in a more simplistic manner.

"I am what you would call an "alien."

"Whoa. So, I'm in outer space?"

"That is correct."

"Like an astronaut?"

"As you would say, "Like an astronaut."

"Do you have any toys?"

Spock hesitated, and then answered, "No, I do not have any toys for your entertainment, but perhaps I can construct something to keep you occupied. There is also a gymnasium onboard where you could play. There are recreational rooms that you may find of interest."

"Oh, okay…can we go there now?"

"Not at the moment. It is late, and I believe you should try and sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"What is the usual time that you go to sleep each night?"

"I don't have a bedtime. My daddy lets me stay up as late as I want to."

"Your father may not have realized that a child requires a larger amount of sleep than an adult. I believe you should go to sleep at 21:00 hours each evening."

"What time is that?"

"In standard time, it is 9:00 p.m."

"Where's my bed? Do I get my own room? Can I have a pink blanket?"

"Natalie, I thought we discussed asking only one question at a time."

"Yeah…so…"

"It is time for you to sleep. You have your own bed on the other side of the room. You may sleep there. Is there anything else you require before going to sleep?"

"Do you have a night-light?"

"A night-light?"

"I don't like the dark. It's scary!"

"There is nothing fearful about darkness. You are perfectly safe onboard this ship."

"It's scary!"

"Very well, if it will make you more at ease." Spock walked over the wall panel and dimmed the lights.

"Is that acceptable?"

"That's better. Will you read me a story?"

"A story? Ah, I see. A bedtime story. I am afraid I do not know any traditional Earth stories."

"I won't go to sleep without a story!"

"That is not rational. A story does not aid the human body in sleep. It merely stalls the sleeping process."

"I want a story!"

"Your behavior is what some would call disrespectful. We will have to work on improving your manners. But for this evening, I will comply. You will find clothing has been laid out for you in the cabinet to your left. You may choose an appropriate item for sleeping. I shall wait in the other room while you dress."

Spock entered into his own bedroom and sat, waiting. Soon, he heard two little feet approaching. He turned and saw an admittedly comical sight. At least, for a human. The child had chosen the correct article of clothing for slumber, yet she had put it on backwards and at some sort of an angle. Granted, it was an odd piece of clothing for a child of the 20th century to contemplate. Spock made no comment, only rose and helped the child place the garment on correctly. He then led her back to her bed. He waited for her to get into bed, but she didn't move.

"Is something wrong with your bed?" She shook her head.

"Then what is the matter?" She turned and held her arms open towards him.

"My nanny always put me into bed."

"But you are quite capable of putting yourself into bed. You do not require assistance."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she let her arms drop to her side. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout and she threw herself onto the floor, not looking at him.

"Ah, I see. You are upset that I will not comply with your request, and you are "rebelling". Quite interesting. You do not wish to hear a story, I suppose?" The child shot up immediately and threw herself into bed, yanking the covers up to her chin.

"Tell me a story!"

"Very well. I shall tell you of the heritage of my family. In the year 2210 , my father, Sarek became Ambassador of the planet Vulcan after the death of ..." Spock stopped as his ears picked up a change in the child's breathing. She had fallen fast asleep.


	4. Of Chocolate and Nicknames

Spoke was awakened early the next morning by the sound of small feet pattering around his room. He rose out of bed and walked into the living area, where Natalie was busy making a tower out of his figurines from Vulcan.

"Good morning, Natalie. I trust you slept well." Natalie didn't answer, as she was placing the final "block" on the top of her tower. Spock coughed to get her attention.

"Natalie, did you ask for my permission to use my possessions for your tower?"

"You were sleeping."

"Yes, but you should have waited until I was awake before using these items. Let's put them back where they belong and we shall start our day."

"But I was playing with them!"

"And now you are finished."

"I don't want to stop playing! I'm bored! I'm hungry!"

"We can solve both of those problems quickly, after we put these away."

Natalie pouted for moment before huffing out a curt, "Fine!" She grabbed the top three ornaments and put them gruffly back on the shelf where she had found them. Spock silently contemplated her behavior while placing the ornaments back into their proper positions.

The child seemed to have a short temper, and did not respond well to commands and requests. Interesting.

After getting her dressed in a small blue tunic and leggings, Spock led Natalie to the Galley where most of the early morning crew was eating their first meal of the day. They gave the pair an amused glance as they entered before turning back to their food.

Spock spied Scotty and Dr. McCoy seated at the far end of the room. He led Natalie over to their table and they seated themselves.

"Well, if it isn't the Odd Couple. How're you feeling today, Natalie?" McCoy asked. Natalie gave him a quiet glare, remembering the previous day's experience in sickbay.

"Natalie, Dr. McCoy has asked you a question. It is polite to respond." Spock said.

"I'm fine."

"Well, she's a little chatterbox, huh? The two of you must get along great."

Scotty gave Natalie a warm smile.

"Well, good mornin' there, lassie. I heard all about ye from the captain. I hope yer enjoyin' the ship. Mr. Spock, here will take fine care of ya while you're aboard. What will the two of ye be doin' today, if I may ask?"

Spock had gone over various plans for Natalie's first full day onboard, and he voiced the one option that seemed the best.

"I was rather hoping, Mr. Scott, that you would show Natalie around engineering this morning. Unfortunately, I must cover the bridge until Captain Kirk comes on duty, and I will be unable to devote my full attention to her care."

"Well, I'd be more than happy to watch over the wee lass. We'll take the grand tour of engineering! Does that sound fittin' to ye?" he asked Natalie.

She looked hesitantly at Spock, who merely raised his brow at her, expecting an answer. She looked back at the smiling Scotty, a small grin breaking reluctantly from her face.

"Okay. Can we okay some games after?"

"Why sure! I know many games from me own childhood. We'll have a grand old time! Maybe Dr. McCoy would care to join us?"

McCoy shot him a look of pure panic and annoyance.

"Ah, no. That's all right. I've got...I'll need to clean...no. You two have fun." Scotty smirked and turned back to his porridge.

"Very well. Natalie, you will join Mr. Scott in engineering this morning, and I will return for you at 12:00 hours. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes. I'm hungry."

"Ah, yes. I wished to talk with you, doctor, about the eating habits of human children. What do they eat?"

"'What do they eat?' You make her sound like a puppy, Spock! Ah, I don't know. I could give you the eating habits of a child of this century, but I don't know much about the food of the 20th century. Natalie, what do you usually eat for breakfast?'

Natalie thought for a moment before bursting out with, "Lucky Charms!"

The three men at the table looked puzzled.

"Doctor, what are "Lucky Charms"?"

"Don't know. Sounds like one of those "breakfast cereals" that were banned during the 21st century due to their excessive sugar percentage. Well, Natalie, we've got oatmeal, bacon, eggs, toast, jam..."

"No! Lucky Charms or Coco Puffs!"

"Perhaps we could devise a substitute for these Coco Puffs. What do they consist of, Natalie?"

"What are they made of, hon." McCoy elaborated.

"Chocolate puffs of cereal in milk that gets all chocolaty."

"Figures..." McCoy mumbled, fighting back a gag at the pure sugar intake.

However, Spock had already left the table and soon returned with a bowl filled with small, brown puffs of cereal with milk.

He placed the bowl in front of Natalie who squealed with delight before digging in, ingesting the entire bowl in less than a minute.

"Good Lord, she's a worm-hole." McCoy muttered, amazed and repulsed at the same time. "No wonder the dentist industry was booming in her era. Kids ate pure sugar three meals a day and the world called it nutrition! How'd you make that stuff, Spock?"

"Just a few alternated entries in the galley's database. A simple enough procedure. It seemed wiser to allow the child a comforting food for the present. I will attend to her nutrition with more care for the following meals."

"Good luck with that. The kid could ingest termites and it wouldn't affect that metabolism. Well, I'm heading off. Good luck, Scotty! You'll need it. She's got a mean left hook."

"Ah, we'll have no problems, will we lassie. Well, we'd better get goin' if we want to see everythin' before noon. Come along, girlie!"

"Bye Mr. Spockie!" Natalie yelled as she skipped after Scotty.

Heads turned and a few people tittered, hearing their science officer being called, "Spockie." Spock paid them no heed and headed for the bridge.


	5. In Which She Becomes A Pain

**ST: ToS 5**

"I'm sorry, lassie. We're goin' to have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid. I have to handle this problem myself. Can ya be a sweet child and stay within site of Ensign Mayyer, here?"

The two had only toured engineering for five minutes before Scotty was summoned to inspect a problem with the warp core. Natalie looked at the busy female ensign, who gave her a brief glance before turning back to her work. She was bored already, but she nodded, knowing she couldn't go anywhere. Scotty gave her an apologetic smile.

"I know, lass. I'll make it up to ye." And he turned and strode away. Natalie shuffled her feet and glanced around for something to play with. She was used to being abandoned by grown-ups. Her daddy was always at work, often overnight. Mommy worked all day, and at night she was too busy with her papers to pay her daughter any attention. The servants were more like her parents. She had learned not to rely on adults for anything except asking for what she wanted. Now Spock and Mr. Scotty had both left her in the same day. Oh, well. She'd just have to have fun by herself.

She looked about at the scurrying frenzy of engineering. No one paid her any heed. Suddenly, she spotted twenty large, metal crates on the other side of the room. They were stacked like a staircase. Those would be fun to climb. She could play castle and rule from the top. She looked back at her new "guardian" but the ensign was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice Natalie slipping away.

She ran across the room and reached the containers. They were just large enough for her to climb on. A little wobbly, though, but she was brave. She made it up three containers, four, five, six..., twenty! Victory! Boy was she high! She smiled in her delight and pride and watched from her "throne." She flung a lazy foot out and knocked the lower box beside her askew. It teetered for moment, and then fell with a deafening "CRASH" knocking the others below her down with it. She was stuck, and now everyone knew where she was. Outcries and panicked faces ran underneath her. Scotty rushed over.

"Lass! How did you get up there? Ensign Porter, get a lift and get her down."

Down! She didn't want to come down. She was finally having fun! The ensign came back over with a small platform that he attached to a port in the ground. It began to rise, slowly. Natalie took off her left shoe and hurled it at him, knocking him off. He hit the ground hard. She giggled with delight. She was the queen of the ship!

Scotty ran over the com and called the bridge.

"Engineering to bridge. Engineering to bridge. Mr. Spock, we need you up on engineering. Your little...(the bridge only heard muted mutters here)...lass has climbed aboard the cargo crates and is stucka the top. She refuses to come down and is attacking whoever tries. You'd better come handle this." Spock rose without a word, pausing only to summon sickbay.

"Doctor, your assistance is needed in engineering." And he switched the com off before hearing McCoy's annoyed reply. He strode rather faster than usual down the hallways to engineering, pausing only to collect Dr. McCoy and hastily explain the situation. 

The two reached engineering, where they saw a large crowd that had gathered at the base of the tall crates. Spock looked upwards to find Natalie standing up, grinning like a Cheshire cat at the people below. He and McCoy pushed their way through the people and were soon looking directly up at the child.

"Natalie, please come down from there now."

"No! I'm queen of the ship and you have to do what I say!"

"Natalie, I will not ask again. Come down from there. I will get another lift and bring you safely to the ground."

"You can TRY! I'll hit you with my other shoe!" Spock glanced at McCoy, who was looking at the bruised head of an angry ensign.

"Good lord, this child's asking for it, isn't she? I've never seen such a spoiled kid! How do parents let a child get like this?"

"Natalie, this is your final warning. Come down now on your own accord, or I will come and get you."

"MAKE ME!" She screamed, sticking out her tongue and blowing a raspberry.

Natalie had intended to spin on her heel, turning her back on Spock, but she tripped in the process and shrieked as she fell towards the ground. There were gasps from the crew, but Spock shot forward like a bolt of lightning and caught her neatly in his arms. She began to kick and scream in indignation and fright from the fall. McCoy came over and grabbed her legs, stopping their movement. He looked directly in her eyes.

"I ought to take you over my knee, young lady, for pulling a stupid and dangerous stunt like that. I don't know how your mommy and daddy raised you, but kids today listen to adults. You should learn that in a hurry if you want to make it to your seventh birthday. She's not hurt, Spock, if you want to take her." And he stalked away, appalled at some people's lack of concern over their safety.

"I am sorry, Mr. Scott, for Natalie's behavior today. It shall not happen again, I assure you." Scott waved it away.

"It's all right, Mr. Spock. She's a child, a bit rambunctious for my liking, but just a child. She'll grow out of it. But I'd have a wee talk with her about behavin', if I were you. My papa'd locked me in my room for pullin' something like that. "Groundin" he used to call it. Damn effective. I hated bein' confined, even for an hour. But I never did anythin' foolish afterwards."

Spock watched him turn away before setting Natalie down.

"Come along, Natalie. We will go back to our room and discuss your behavior privately." He then took a rather firm hold of her hand and practically had to pull her down the hall.


	6. Agreement

To say Natalie dragged her feet on the way back to their room would be an understatement. She had been in trouble before, and she knew nothing good was waiting for her once they reached their destination. Spock finally stopped, turned around, and lifted her bodily, to avoid making a scene in the hallway. His logic did not prevail. Natalie let out a terrific scream and flailed her arms. Work stopped in the corridor as people stared at the Vulcan hauling a yelling child. Spock reached the door to the room and entered. He set Natalie down and she fell to the floor, kicking her feet and beating her fists against the carpet.

"I wanna go home! I don't want to stay here anymore! You're mean, everybody's mean! I WANNA GO HOOOOOOOME!"

Spock watched this tantrum with interest, but also with just a little impatience. The beating fists soon began to slow their pummeling of the floor, and the kicking legs soon lay still. Natalie remained on the floor, her face in her arms, sobbing.

"I w-w-anna g-go home! P-please just take m-me home!" Spock reached down and lifted her again, and this time she did not struggle. She went limp in his arms and simply cried. Spock sat in the nearest chair and sat with her, albeit a bit stiffly. He was unsure of what he should do to comfort the child. So he waited.

When cries became small hiccups, Natalie at last looked up at him, eyes wet and red.

"Can you take me home now?" Spock shook his head.

"It will take some time to determine a way to send you back to your home; however, we must first discuss your actions in engineering. They were unacceptable as well as dangerous. Do you have a reason for behaving in such a manner?"

"I was bored, and nobody would play with me. You wouldn't, Mr. Scotty wouldn't, and that boring old lady that he left me with wouldn't. So I just played by myself. **_SO_**?"

Spock felt his brow go up, it was involuntary and he couldn't control it anymore. To say he was deeply curious about the child's extraordinary lack of respect was an understatement; however, it had to be remedied if they ever wanted her to cooperate in regards to getting her home. He lifted her from his lap and set her on her feet, directly facing him. He looked at her hard for a moment.

"Natalie," he said at length, "I no longer wish to see you acting in such a manner again. It is neither respectful to me or the crew, nor is it going to benefit you in any way. Do you understand? If there is a repeat of today's misconduct, I will have to act accordingly and punish you."

Natalie's eyes grew as large as saucers. PUNISH HER? No one had ever punished her before. They never dared! She narrowed her eyes and pouted out her lower lip.

"_Natalie_." He said it with more force this time, giving her pause, retracting her lip just a bit. She gave a large huff, looked up into his face, and nodded.

"Very well. You may now begin your lessons for the day. I have worked out an educational program based upon the observations of your vocabulary and intelligence. I will appraise your work at the end of each day and correct any errors. If you need assistance with any of the work, you may ask me or anyone in the crew who is on hand. I am giving you leave to explore the ship on your own. I am expecting you not to abuse this privilege. Do we have an agreement?'

Natalie was a bit dazed by this very adult speech, but she understood the majority of it and felt a tinge of pride that he would speak to her like an adult, not like a little kid. No one ever did that with her back home. Actually, no one ever really talked to her back home. But now, she was free! She could go places without an adult with her all of the time. She had to do homework, unfortunately, but she could go where she wanted! She grinned and stuck out her little hand. Spock looked at the tiny hand extended towards him, and very slowly took it into his own.

Two day passed. Natalie seemed to have given up her impish routine, and she behaved like an angel, much to everyone's surprise. She ate the food that was given to her without complaint (but often with a grimace). She completed her assignments well above Spock's expectations. She was an intelligent child, if temperamental. He rarely had to correct any mistakes, which seemed to please Natalie more than him. She wandered the ship's corridors, asking intelligent questions of the crew members about the ship and how it worked. It truly was an extraordinary change.

McCoy even commented to Spock about her remarkable turnabout.

"Lord, Spock! What'd you do to the child? Threaten her with that Vulcan cuisine you're always raving about?"

"I never raved, doctor. I merely commented on its superior nutrient contents compared to that of the food so often served on board. And, no, doctor, I have not threatened the child in anyway. We have come to an agreement. While she is on board, she will adhere to the rules I have set and be allowed to walk the ship alone. I see no harm in the situation and I find it may be beneficial to her education to observe the crew members on duty. Greetings, Captain."

Kirk walked over to where the two were conversing.

"Planning a mutiny, gentlemen?"

"Jim, if we wanted to mutiny, you wouldn't even know it had happened until it was too late."

"Far too confident in your so-called "stealth" skills, doctor."

"I may not be the stealthiest man in StarFleet, but I've damn near got the most common sense. Spock, when are you going to ask that child about what happened back on Earth? It's been two and a half days and you haven't even brought it up!"

"Doctor, the child is of a most temperamental nature. I have attempted to question Natalie about her experience before her arrival. It...did not produce positive results."

"What do you mean it didn't "produce positive results?""

"She began to cry, doctor, and refused to speak. It was nearly one hour before she ceased."

"Spock, you are an old softie, you know that? What'd I tell you about kids like that? They wrap you around their little fingers and WHACK they've got you in their nets. You are whipped, my green-blooded friend."

Spock shot McCoy a look that could shatter a diamond.

Kirk observed this usual banter with amusement. He had to admit, it was problematic not knowing the cause of the child's arrival; and yet, he was beginning to see a newer side of his friend. Kirk knew the Vulcan half of Spock inside and out. He knew every gesture, every facial expression, every syllable of logic that Spock could produce; yet he had no firm grasp upon that half of his friend that could actually produce true emotion. That day in engineering, there had been a look of true alarm and anxiety in the eyes of his friend. There had been true anger as well. And the last few days had brought out, albeit minutely, an emotion that Kirk had decided he would never see: love. The way Spock conversed with the child, critiqued her work ever so gently when needed, held her hand when she offered it to him. It was truly...fascinating.


	7. She's Gone, Jim

* * *

Spock awoke the following morning to discover his new ward was out of bed and out of the room. He dressed quickly and began calling to the ship's sectors, asking if anyone had seen Natalie. 

"Transporter Room, this is Commander Spock. Is Natalie with you?"

"Yes, Commander. She came in about half an hour ago. She wanted to watch the landing party go down to **Argus X**. She's no trouble. Should I send her back?"

Spock heard a disappointed, "Noooo..." in the background and he sighed.

"That won't be necessary, ensign. She may remain until I the end of the shift if she wishes. I shall be on the bridge. Spock out."

He switched off the intercom and headed to the bridge. He would have to talk with her about leaving without informing him of her destination. But he put it out of his mind as his duties took over.

* * *

"Well, Ms. Natalie. It's been a pleasure talking to you, but I'm off duty now, and the next shift isn't for five more minutes, and I can't let you stay in here by yourself." 

The lieutenant had been impressed by the child. She had asked him intelligent and thoughtful questions about the transporter: how it worked, where it could work, things of that sort. She seemed to understand the basics, and that was surprising of a girl from another century. She had a mind for technology.

"Aww...can't I just stay and look at stuff. I won't touch! Pleeeeeeease!"

"No can do. Come on, now. I need to grab some food. I'll walk you back to your quarters."

Natalie put on her huffy face and gave him a sour look.

"No, I can go by myself. Mr. Spock said. Bye." The lieutenant shrugged and waved goodbye, heading for the turbo lift. Natalie waited until he was gone before shooting back into the transporter room.

* * *

"Spock, tell me again why you never played with toys as a child?" 

"Doctor, I never had toys as a child that did not, in some way, provide intellectual stimulation. To myself, complex algorithms were "enjoyable", just as a gaming center or bicycle would have been to you."

"Spock, there are times I question that part of you that's human. No child that has an ounce of humanity in him can go through their first decade of life without REAL TOYS! Not mathematical equations or complex formulas! TOYS, Spock. Action figures, blocks, balls, dolls, puzzles, games, paints: things they can make a mess with and throw around the house. Things they can kick and throw and swing. A child has to let its energy out somewhere. That poor girl, you've got her doing homework, Spock. She's SIX YEARS OLD! Let her go play at the gym. Replicate her some dolls to dress up, not times tables to memorize. I didn't even know my times tables by six, though I expect you did."

"You would be mistaken, doctor. I did not reach that level of mathematics until the age of 7."

"I stand corrected."

The intercom at the science consol went off.

"Mr. Spock."

"Spock here."

"Mr. Spock, we need you in Transporter Room 2 immediately. There's been an accident."

"On my way, lieutenant. Captain?"

"I'll join you, Spock. Bones?"  
"You know me better than that, Jim."

* * *

"Sir, I don't know what happened. When I left the transporter room she came out with me. She got upset when I asked if she wanted me to take her back to her quarters, so I went my way and I assumed she went hers." 

The scene upon the trio's arrival could only be described as "controlled chaos." Scotty was hurriedly working at the console, shouting out orders to two others who were scanning the area of the planet below.

"Captain, the lass has beamed herself down to the planet. I canna get a lock on her position due to the static discharge. The away team has been notified, but there's been no report yet."

Spock gently pushed one of the officers at locations aside and manned the controls himself. Kirk walked over to the lieutenant who had seen Natalie last.

"What did she ask you, Lieutenant, when she was here?"  
"She asked about everything, sir. She wanted to stay when my shift was over, but I told her she couldn't stay alone. She wanted to know how the transporter functioned. She wanted to know how the controls worked. She asked if one person could beam by themselves down. Oh, God, sir, I'm so sorry. I never thought she would..."

"No, Lieutenant, you did not THINK." Spock said suddenly, firmly, from his station.

"You did not THINK that you were leaving your post unattended so you could have a longer break. You did not THINK that so curious a child would go back inside the transporter room when she begged to stay. You did not THINK about a great many things."

McCoy and Kirk looked at each other, stunned at the perceptible trace of anger in Spock's voice. Spock had never berated a fellow officer before, nor had he ever spoken in such a manner to anyone, for any reason.

"Spock, we'll find her. What's the last recorded transport location?"

"Sir, that's what we canna find. The discharge is distorting the readings. I can give you a diameter, but not an exact location."

"Do so, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, sir."

Scotty quickly worked on the controls.

"Sir, there's a five mile search radius of the position of last transport. That's as close as I can give you."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. Spock, I'll send another landing party down to search for Natalie. We'll get her back."

"I will accompany the search team, if I may."  
"Of course, Spock."

"Doctor, we may require your assistance."

"Well, I haven't got anything better to do up here, so what the hell. Let's go find the little imp."

Kirk flipped open his communicator.

"Mr. Sulu?"  
"Sulu here, sir."

"You are in command while Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Harris, and I search the planet for Natalie. Kirk out."

"Ready, gentlemen?"

* * *

They materialized on the dusty planet below and spread out, searching in all directions. As Spock walked eastward, he could hear the echoing shouts of, "NATALIE!" and "Young lady, get back here this minute!" from his friends. He did not call out, but relied upon his Vulcan hearing and sight. The planet was barren, but gusty and arid, making visibility complicated and uncomfortable. The search went on. 

After two hours, Spock sat upon a rock to gather his thoughts. He was concerned at the emotions welling inside of him. There was worry, naturally, but there was more. There was anger, anger at her blatant disregard for rules and wellbeing. There was also fear, fear that she was injured or worse. He could not balance these emotions, and they were overwhelming him. He began to meditate, clearing his mind for the task ahead. Clearing his mind...his mind...void of emotion...a vessel for logical thought...focused upon one task...th--BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! His communicator burst to life and he lifted it quickly.

"Spock here."

"Spock (ow, dammit), I've found her. I doubled back to the rendezvous spot and spotted her in a tree. She's safe, but a little scraped up."

"Understood Captain. On my way. Spock out."

He jogged back to the rendezvous point to find his colleagues gathered around a howling form. Lieutenant Harris was holding her down while McCoy cleaned her cuts. Kirk sat on a rock, holding his left knee.

"Captain?"

"Just my other knee, Mr. Spock. I'll survive, though I'd doubt her odds if I were her father."

"There, done! Spock! Take this little gremlin and let's get out of here. I can't breathe with all this dust."

Spock took a firm grasp on Natalie's upper arm. She grew suddenly silent, looking up at his face with wide eyes. He did not return the gaze.

Kirk stumbled up from his position and limped over to the others.

"Kirk to transporter room. Five to beam up."


	8. Most Effective

Upon materialization, Spock directly turned to Kirk. "Captain, if I may be excused from my duties for a short amount of time. I feel Natalie's actions should be dealt with at once." Natalie whimpered at his tone and tried to sink to the floor. Spock lifted her back up sharply. "Do not do that again." Kirk winced as he put pressure on his sore knee.

"By all means, Spock. Take your time. I'll be in my quarters...No, Bones. I'm all right. I don't have the time for a two hour examination. Just let me put some ice on it. I need to log this into the computer. I'll come see you if it gets worse." Kirk strode out manfully, if painfully. McCoy growled his disapproval to no one in particular and stalked out of the transporter room without another word.

Spock increased his grip on Natalie's hand and began making his way to the door. Natalie froze on the spot.

"NO!"

"Young lady, this very moment."

"NOOO!"

"If I am required to ask you again, the consequences will be far more severe."

Natalie burst into bawling tears, her knees going slack, making her sink to the floor again. Spock wasted no more time on the foolishness of her outburst and hauled her under his arm. He walked without expression down the hall and to his quarters. He opened the door, walked over to Natalie's bed and set her down forcefully. She fell on the covers and buried her head underneath the pillow, wailing uncontrollably and pounding her fists.

"Stop this at once. I cannot begin to fathom the logic behind your actions today. You were behaving in a self-centered, impractical, irresponsible, and discourteous manner, and it shall not be tolerated any longer. You will not move from this position until I return. I am locking the door to the room. If I return and find you have stirred, I may have to send you elsewhere for the remainder of your journey. You will no longer be allowed to roam the ship freely. Your privileges are revoked from this point forward. I suggest you think upon your actions fully." Spock turned on his heel and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. He could still hear the muffled wails of the child, but he paid them no mind. He walked down the corridor to Kirk's quarters.

"Come!" came the answer to his call. Spock walked into the room and found Kirk in a lounging position, one foot propped upon an ottoman, an icepack upon the knee; the other foot dangling.

"How are your injuries, Jim?"

"I'll survive, Spock. I've had worse. The squirt's got some power in her, I have to give her that. What is it, Spock?"

"Sir...Jim, I am at a standstill as to handling Natalie's disquieting behavior. I feel talking to her is not effective enough. I have revoked her ship's privileges, and yet I have this impression that she will continue to act out."

"Spock, my father had a way of getting his children to behave. He started out quite as you have done. We were warned once. If we acted up again, we were restricted. If we acted up again, he would always roll up his sleeves, sigh, and say, "I guess we'll have to take more drastic measures." and he would give us what for!"

"I fear I do not follow."

Kirk sighed, "Well, Spock, he'd give us a spanking."

"You mean, he struck you and your siblings? I find that method highly illogical."

"Well, some people do. Others, like my father, found it did the trick when all else failed. Sometimes, it's the only way to make a kid understand they've crossed the line. He never hit us hard, and never with anything other than an open hand. Damn effective. It hurt our pride and our feelings more than our backsides."

"Still, I would like to see if revoking her privileges will calm her down. I would like for you to accompany me back to my quarters. Natalie owes you an apology, and she is not allowed to leave the room."

"All right. Let's go, papa." Spock shot his friend an almost exasperated glance.

* * *

They reached the door and Spock unlocked it. The doors opened and revealed a catastrophe. All of Spock's possessions: chess pieces, pictures, books, papers, clothes, ornaments: were thrown about the room. Bed sheets and pillows were hurled into a pile. Crayon covered the walls. And in the midst of it all stood a very satisfied six-year old.

Kirk's eyes nearly fell out of his head. He turned to Spock, who was surveying the damage with one raised brow. He turned to Kirk.

"I believe now would be the appropriate time to "use more drastic measures.""

"I'll have to do it if you don't, Spock."

"That won't be necessary. If you will excuse me." Spock walked into the room, and the doors hissed behind him.

Kirk stood in the hallway for two full minutes. There was no sound heard from within. Soon, the doors opened and Spock came back out, pushing his sleeves back into place. Kirk caught a fleeting glance of Natalie, sitting upon a pillow in the corner of the room. Her shoulders were moving up and down in short bursts, and little sniffles were escaping.

"Well?" Kirk couldn't help but ask.

"It was, effective. She did not resist my order to sit against the wall afterwards."

"Well, like I said, for some kids it..." he stopped suddenly as the doors to the room opened. Natalie walked slowly out, her head down.

"Young lady, I asked you not to leave the room."

"I...just...w-wanted to s-say that I'm s-s-sorry for kicking you, C-Captain Kirk. And I-I w-w-won't ever do it again. P-please don't hate me, Mr. S-spock. I don't want you to h-hate me, t-too!" And she lost control of herself, throwing arms around Spock's legs, crying loudly into his pant legs.

Kirk thought he would fall over from shock when his friend suddenly bent down and untangled her arms from his legs and then lift her into his arms. Vulcans did not display their affections through physical contact, but Spock was grasping the child to his chest as she held on to his neck and whimpered.

"Yes, Mr. Spock. Most effective."

(I apologize if the use of mild corporal punishment offends any of the readers. I left out details for that reason. It was just to keep the story going. There will be no more.)


	9. Continuing Story Ideas?

All right, well, it has been a LONG time since I've worked on this story, and I would love to complete it! Unfortunately, I'm unsure how I want to do this…

I would greatly appreciate some suggestions as to how Natalie should return home…if she should even return home! Any story line ideas?

Thanks so much for all of the wonderful feedback! I've had fun writing this!

Eoran


End file.
